KERUSUHAN DI KELAS
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Hanya sebuah Fict yang sangat gaje bin Nista!..


KERUSUHAN DI KELAS

Desclaimer: DN yang pasti bukan milik saya, karena kalo milik saya. Bakalan ancur! Wkwkwk…

WARNING: GAJE, LEBAY, GAK MASUK AKAL(ya dimasukin dong#PLAK) de el el..

Di siang yang panas, Cut Taring sedang berada di Sida-PLAK tepatnya di sekolah SMP XXX dan di kelas 7Z sedang ada kerusuhan karena guru semua matapelajaran hari itu tidak masuk(sekolah apaan nih? Author juga mau masuk sana#PLAK).

Kerusuhan itu terjadi hanya di kelas 7Z(bused, kelasnya sampe Z! ngalah ngalahin sekolah author aja). Kepsek aja takut masuk karena kalo masuk bisa ditendang keluar sama anak anak(?), Dan disana ada anak tidur, joget joget gaje(Light(?)), main kartu(Near), makan(L en Mello), main PSP(Yang ini sih pasti Matt..-_-), adu gulat dan juga ada anak yang diem di tempat duduk sambil baca buku(Mikami)

Dan Nando(nih anak gak di fanfict, gak di Sekolah, buat ribut aja) yang menemani si Light jogetpun langsung menyalakan Lagu 'Makhluk tuhan paling Seksi'nya Mulan Jamelah dari Radio(?) yang dibawanya.

Kevin yang lagi adu gulat sama Kiki, Mello yang makan dipojokan sama L, Matt yang sudah ngancurin(?) 2 meja gara gara kalah main game(?), Light yang asyik joget joget pamer pantat di depan kelas, Near yang nyusun kartu di meja en Mikami yang anteng di tempat duduknya sambil senyum senyum najong.

"Mello, kita jadi belajar gak sih?" Tanya L pada Mello

"Guru kita semua gak masuk gara gara sakit diabetes(?)" Jawab Mello ngasal

"Oh…"

Matt…

"Arrrrggghhh! Kalah Lagi!" Dan Mattpun sukses membuat 1 meja hancur(Lagi)

Light en Nando…

"_Dasar kau keong racun, baru kenal eh ngajak tidur…" _ Lagu Light yang semula Makhluk tuhan paling seksi berubah menjadi Keong Racun..

"Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya.." Nandopun mulai Gaje karena minum susu Bendera(?)(Kagak usah minum susu bendera juga dia sudah gaje dari diperut(?) nyokapnya)

Near..

Prakkk..(Suara kartu jatoh)

"Lhooo?" Kata Near bloon#PLAK sambil memasang muka 0o0

Dan Nearpun kembali menyusun kartunya yang jatoh kena senyuman najong Mikami(Lah apa hubungannya?)

Ternyata Kepsek yang tadi rencana awalnya mau menghentikan kegajean murid murid 7B langsung langsing#PLAK maksudnya langsung kabur keluar kelas en langsung jatoh gara gara kena kura kuranya Seiji Hiwatari dari Kirarin Revolution(Author: OH NOOO~~…*Lebay* INI BUKAN CROSSOVER! RALAT RALAT! CEEEPPEEE-PLAK)

Sang kepsek jatuh karena kena sapu nya Rester, sang pak Pembersih(A/N: WAKAKAKAK-PLAK)

Dan setelah itu sang kepsek dengan sukses menirukan tarian pantat ala Sincha-PLAK Eh.. maksudnya punya benjolan ala sinchan.

"L-Chaaaann~.. Nyanyi bareng aku yaaa~~~….." Tanya Nando ngerayu L(WTF? Nando Yaoi#Digampar) dan langsung digampar Light karena berani merayu L-chan tersayangnya(Cuiihh!.. pueh pueh!..*Langsung mati karena namanya ditulis di Death Note*)

"Maaf Light-kun, saya lagi makan kue kue termanisku~.." Kata L sambil memeluk kue kuenya. Tapi sayangnya si Light langsung main tarik aja tanpa meminta persetujuan yang punya kue#PLAK maksudnya badan, dan setelah didepan.

"L-Chan~.. mau lagu apaa?" Kata Nando ngerayu L(Lagi)

"terserah.." Kata L kesal karena si Light main geret aja

"Oh terserah aku yaa~~…? Mm.. Apa yaa?~.." Kata Nando manja(Nando: Fu*k! napa sih gue terus yang dijelekin? Author: Karena gue dendam ma lo! WAkakaka!*tertawa laknat*)

_pandangan pertama  
awal aku berjumpa  
pandangan pertama  
awal aku berjumpa_

_seolah olah hanya  
impian yang berlalu  
sungguh tak kusangka  
dan rasa tak percaya…_

dan seketika itu, Mello keselek coklat, Matt PSPnya masuk Hidung(?), Mikami senyum najongnya tambah lebar x alas=tinggi(?), Near yang nyoba nyoba ngorek telinga pake kartu(?) jadi budek(?), Kiki ma Kevin langsung nangis meraung raung(Sori gue jelekin image lo, tapi gapapa lah! Demi kelancaran(?) fanfic)

dan Light, Nando en L malah joget joget gaje didepan sementara anak yang laen dah pada pasang pose aneh bin gaje.

"Yeeaahh! Lagu kesukaanku(?)!" Kata L semangat(Bused, lagu kesukaan L 'PANDANGAN PERTAMA?' OMFG! Apa kata dunia?)

Dan ketika Light dan L mengganti lagu mereka menjadi kucing garong, semua tambah dobel sweatdrop.. tapi ketika Light mengganti menjadi Makhluk tuhan paling seksi, semua menjadi normal(?)

Si Kevin ma Kiki udah tanding gulat sampe papan tulisnya jebol gara gara dibuat sasaran lempar(?), Mello dah makan coklat dan keselek lagi, tapi sekarang bukankeselekcoklatlagi… tapiii… LALAT! YA! LALAT SODARA SODARA#PLAK, Matt pun yang kaget karena Uke kesayangannya dah mau Ko-it, bukannya manggilin ambulan, malah ngambil peti mati lalu Mello dimasukin situ dalam batinna ia berkaca#PLAK eh.. berkata 'Yes, amin amin si Mello matii! PSP ku gak bakal diinjek lagi! Ntuh PSP dah masuk UGDPSP((?)) dan mendapat 1000 jahitan(?), Mikami sekarang dah Ko-it beneran karena kebanyakan senyum najong(?), Near kartunya masuk telinga trus keluar lagi dari puser(?), Light dan L sekarang encoknya dah kumat gara gara kebanyakan goyang ngebor.

Dan begitulah sehari jika tak ada guru di kelas 7Z…

END(?)

A/N: Gaje banget ya critanya? Jelaslah, authornya juga gaje*bangga*

Review Please!

And

Don't FLAME!


End file.
